


Just the Two of Us, You and I

by ThePrimeOne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Meetings, Reunions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: A collection of Petra/Ashe drabbles, ficlets, or short stories that focuses on various prompts different prompts largely taken from the Felannie discord's drabble corner, and be irregularly updated.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Matching Marks

When Ashe's parents finally had a day off for Saint Cichol Day, clutching his face while he writhed in pain, biting back sobs and fighting off tears was the last way Ashe expected his day to go. His parents tried his best to soothe their son's pain, his mother holding him close and gently stroking his hair, whispering words of reassurance.

"Mother, it really hurts…"

"Shh…" his mother said quietly. "Your father is going to get something to make you feel better," she whispered, kissing her son's head. "Everything will be alright."

Sounds of muffled panic from his father echoed from the kitchen out to the home's common area, while his brother and sister peered into the room, the sounds of their older brother's groaning making them ignore their parent's strict orders to stay in their rooms.

The pain was unlike anything he'd felt before, distinctly feeling something poking his skin despite his hands pressed against his cheek. His father rushed in from the kitchen, holding a small sealed vial. He crouched by Ashe's side and took off the seal.

"Here you go, son. Take a sip of this. It should make it hurt a little bit less."

"...Promise?" Ashe whimpered through more pain.

"I promise my son. Now drink up." The older man placed the via's rim to Ashe's lips and tilted it back. Ashe drank a little of the liquid, enough to taste apple dancing on his tongue and feel the sharp pain become dulled to merely light pokes in his cheeks. 

When Ashe became silent, his parents breathed deep sighs of relief. "Now. May we see your cheek, Ashe?" his mother asked gently, knowing her husband would be a little more demanding than Ashe would like, only out of panic.

Little Ashe nodded and rubbed his eyes of water in his eyes that somehow hadn't fallen down his cheeks. He moved his hands away, and a small gasp escaped his mother's mouth. His father was silent, but he blinked, evidently surprised.

"What's wrong, mother?" Ashe asked curiously. The boy scrunched his nose, scratching over where the poking of his cheek still insisted to his chagrin. "It's still not going away…" Ashe grumbled.

"Well, you see Ashe… actually, I'm not quite sure, but..."

"... You're not?"

His father stood to his feet. "I'll grab a mirror," he said, retreating to the kitchen and returning after finding a small mirror. Ashe's father sat down and stopped tilting the mirror up halfway.

"Don't freak out too much, OK?"

Ashe didn't know why he was so hesitant but nodded without a word. His father held up the mirror to his face, and Ashe stared at his reflection. The cause for his pain was undeniably strewn across his face. A near-complete mark of a brilliant blue akin to the Faerghus banner's colours was inked his skin under his right eye. Ashe ran a hand over the spot.

"Mother? Father? What… what is it?" Ashe whispered, shocked by his appearance.

His parents looked at each other, communicating something between them he couldn't hear.

"Ashe," his mother began slowly. "What do you know about soulmates?"

* * *

The second time a new mark emerged, was only a few days after the first mark appeared. His first mark, the one on his face, didn't fade away like he thought it would. It annoyed Ashe initially to have this strange mark stuck to his face, but those feelings were quickly replaced with pity. The idea that the love of his life was somewhere in Fodlan to Ashe was an odd concept to wrap his head around; even if it was a trait given to the people of the land by the Goddess herself. Still, the marks that were bestowed upon him was because his soul was linked to another- but recalling the stinging pain made Ashe come to the mortifying realisation that someone out there was experiencing the same agonising pain he felt.

And yet it was strangely comforting.

When the stinging pain re-emerged again, it emanated from his left arm. The pain was not as unbearable as the stabbing pain crept around his arm into a design he couldn't distinguish. Ashe had been too focused on hugging his pillow tightly, fingers dug into the soft cushion as he curled up in bed. Ashe pressed his face into the pillow to suppress any rouge groans of pain that might've escaped his lip.

Seeing his siblings staring at him wide-eyed as his mother held him close like he was a baby was a little more humiliating than liked to admit. The boy gripped his sheets tightly as he bit his tongue. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead. Some time passed, and the sun rose up, rays breaking through the small holes in his shared room's makeshift curtain before Ashe's body began to loosen up, and his breathing turning steady despite the pain.

The feeling of the mark's presence lingered in the back of his mind as he glanced at himself in the mirror. Ashe silently stared at the marks, a strange feeling of pride welling up within him. He wondered if it was pride for his unseen show of strength. He supposed it made sense, Ashe had thought at the time. It seemed as if his body's tolerance for the stinging pain had increased, just as his mother had speculated after the first mark had completed itself. 

Ashe was eternally grateful for it, as the third and final mark appeared on his back soon after the second, creating another design he, nor anyone in his family had seen before. Sitting upright initially, Ashe's back eventually hunched over slightly, a right hand gripped around the arm that bore the second mark, enduring the sharp pains in his back. His mother rubbed his back gently, vulnerary in hand if the pain became unbearable.

But it never did. Not like before. Despite wanting to desperately be rid of the strange marks, he'd grown rather fond of them over time. They brought Ashe a great deal of strength to him he'd never felt before. Not just his own strength, but the strength and warmth of whoever the Goddess had bound his soul to coursed through him like a raging storm, yet as calm as still waters.

Soul marks existed as a way to receive the feelings of the person he was destined to be with, his mother explained to him once. It allowed Ashe and his soulmate to bear the burden of each other's familiar grief they'd experienced, but still raised each other up from a distance, to do their best to survive. Every time Ashe swiped food from stands in one of Gaspard's major towns, if only to take care of his siblings as they hid in small alleyways eating stolen fruit and bread, his guilt was subdued by a distant voice in his mind.

_ 'Do not be ashamed. You are giving it your best try to survive.' _

And yet, all too quickly, Lonato had reached out to Ashe and his siblings, and the voice soon disappeared, leaving behind a hole in his heart he didn't know existed, and worse, couldn't fill.

For the first time since Christophe passed, his belongings packed up around his bed, Ashe sobbed quietly into his pillow.

* * *

Garreg Mach was nothing like Ashe had expected in person. He'd seen pictures of it in books, so Ashe had been aware of its size in terms of numbers. But the sheer scale of the building in person had him staring up in awe all his expectations surpassed that he'd forgotten that the Prince of Faerghus himself elected himself to show Ashe around the monastery.

"And this is the dining hall, where breakfast, lunch and dinner are served. We're all expected to partake in the cooking efforts for dinner on a roster organised by Seteth, though with your expertise as Lord Lonato has told me, I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"O-oh. Lonato said that? I'm not  _ that _ great at it, but I'm glad to hear that," Ashe stared at the ground.

"Nonsense," Dimitri shook his head with a smile. "Though I have not met Lonato often, I have the impression he is an honest man. I'm sure he wouldn't give you his praises for nothing."

Ashe smiled bashfully. "Th-thank you, Your Highness."

Ashe missed Dimitri's small sigh and the shake of his head. The Prince led Ashe out to where the pond was located, Ashe's eyes spying the shortcut he saw earlier in the day as well. His eyes fell upon the pond as the sun shone down on it, the slowly shifting water sparkling like gems. 

The image was so overwhelming that he couldn't help but stare at its beauty, a small glimpse that still couldn't match the ocean itself. An odd sense of nostalgia and longing washed over him and left him frozen in place.

Since when had he seen the ocean?

"Ashe? Is there something wrong?"

The boy snapped out of his stupor. "Oh, uh, no, there isn't Your Highness. I just spaced out is all."

Dimitri hummed, unconvinced. "I see. Well, do tell me if you are feeling unwell, and I will escort you to Professor Manuela's office. We can't have you feeling like that on your first day here, after all."

"You don't have to do that for me, your highness, really, I promise."

Dimitri looked at Ashe curiously, then past him, then back at Ashe again.

"Very well, then. But, I do have something to ask that has me curious, Ashe. That mark on your face. What is it exactly?"

One of Ashe's hands instinctively moved up to cover it. "O-oh, this? It's a soul mark- or at least, that's what my mother told me a long time ago."

"A soul mark? Interesting… actually Ashe, have you seen the greenhouse, yet?" Dimitri asked, suddenly changing the subject. Despite its abruptness, Ashe was thankful for it. "I have a feeling you'd appreciate it there, with your affinity for using herbs and such in your cooking."

Ashe had felt his eyes light up. "Oh, no I haven't actually. Shall we go and see it? I'd love to."

Dimitri nodded, led the way down the stairs near the pond's small pier, and walked with Ashe to the large glass building. The greenhouse back at home was nothing compared to the one at Garreg Mach. Plants he'd commonly seen and others he'd never seen before covered most of the building that looked like a chaotic mess on the surface, but Ashe knew was anything but that.

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me," mused Dimitri with crossed arms.

"Ah, Your Majesty!" a familiar voice had called out to him- Sylvain, Ashe recalled. The redhead walked out from behind a pillar to greet both of them. "And you… you must be, Ashe, right?" asked Sylvain, the young man staring at the mark on his face again.

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Sylvain. His Highness has told me about you."

"Good things I can only hope," Sylvain winked, his hands placed behind his neck. "But," Sylvain continued, stealing another glance at Ashe's mark. "I'm glad to see you both. So what brings you two here? I know you aren't the gardening type, Dimitri."

"Not to offend, but we're not here to do any gardening… nor see you." Sylvain feigned a comedically offended expression that made a chuckle escape Ashe's lips. 

"Your Majesty, you wound me!" grinned Sylvain despite his words. "But I understand. Actually, I'm sure you want to see a certain someone here, yes? I was just finishing some of the ladies here with transporting some soil here, and they should be done right about… now."

"Thank you for the help, Sylvain. Truly," a sarcastic voice rang out behind him. Ashe peered past him and saw a beautiful brunette despite the scowl on her face with a funny little hat on her head. 

"Your very welcome Dorothea," replied Sylvain, who chuckled sweetly. "I'm sure Petra was able to help you enough with that last bag."

Ashe barely had a moment to register the name 'Petra' before Sylvain stepped aside and time seemed to stop. Ashe's mouth fell open as he took in the appearance of a girl about his age that stood before him, his mind racing wildly with a sudden rush of adrenaline when one distinctive part of her stood out.

A crescent-shaped mark under her right eye. Just like his. Every memory they had shared together without ever putting a face to the other person on the other side flooded back to them, and neither said anything out of sheer shock. 

Once it had passed after a few seconds, Ashe got a better look at Petra, who was just as stunned as he was; and though he could just barely notice it, it was there. The faint dotting of freckles on her face, its placement mirroring his own, and the small scratch on her lip, the same place he'd felt a jolt of pain the day before.

In his mind, she was nothing short of captivating.

"Oh my," Dorothea gasped, bringing them both back to reality. "Petra, is he… you know?"

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me," Dimitri muttered, his eyes widened in surprise.

Petra glanced at Dorothea, who was unsure of what to do. 

"Can we… can we be having a moment in privacy, Dorothea?"

"But of course, dear. Come along you two, you heard the girl," Dorothea announced, grabbing onto Sylvain and Dimitri's wrists dragging them away from the Greenhouse, Sylvain farewelling them with a goofy grin before they disappeared behind the double doors.

Ashe turned back to face Petra, nervously.

He felt his mouth drying up quickly.

"I… I think we have a lot to catch up on," said Ashe awkwardly, his right hand clasped on the back of his neck.

"Yes. There are many things I am wanting to say, I am thinking. But I am not having certainty of how I…. of how to say it."

The air grew thicker with awkwardness before Ashe broke through it, it a flimsy attempt to steel himself. "W-well, how about we start introductions, then? I'm Ashe. Ashe Ubert. Adoptive son of Lord Lonato of Gaspard."

Petra smiled approvingly. "Yes, that is a good idea." She held out her hand and shook Ashe's. "My name Petra Macneary. I am the Princess of Brigid. You do not have to be calling me 'Your Highness' here. I am just a person like you," she spoke, with less stiffness behind her speech. She masked her nervousness better than Ashe ever could, but he still saw the cracks in her confident greeting. "That mark is suiting you, I am thinking," Petra said affectionately.

A real-life Princess complimenting him. As if his nerves weren't already getting the better of him, she had to drop that bombshell on him. Ashe steeled himself further and beamed. 

"It's an honour to meet you, Your H- I mean, Petra…" Ashe corrected himself, to his embarrassment. "And I think the freckles suit you too. It's cute," he blurted out, sinking himself deeper into a well of embarrassment.

Petra's face turned red when she giggled, and his heart skipped a beat. 

"You are having much kindness. It is wonderful to be meeting you as well, Ashe."

Ashe didn't know what his tenure at Garreg Mach would have in store for him, but he knew that she would make it all the better, no matter what happened.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Petra runs into a familiar face after five years.
> 
> From an old WIP I started for a larger plot but never finished.

Petra had stopped herself more than once from approaching yet another familiar face she had seen in Fodlan since she had arrived. She'd been put under strict orders from Dorothea not to announce her presence in Fodlan- ironic, considering Petra's status as a Princess, she knew, but she happily went along with it. Petra was a fan of surprises herself, so Dorothea's idea appealed to her the moment she heard it. 

It'd been two years going on three since she'd seen her closest friends, and even longer for her other friends, she'd made during her single year studying in Fodlan, that she knew it'd be worth the surprise.

It was certainly no secret to Dorothea and a select few others that Petra attended Garreg Mach High as an ordinary girl, where-in actuality, she was Brigid's Princess. It understandably came as a shock to the many that eventually came to know, but her father had been rather insistent she keep quiet about it for her safety.

She still remembered her tired arguments with him; spirits bless him.

_ "Father, please, you are being paranoid. I will be fine!" a younger Petra huffed, crossing her arms. Her father was not amused. _

_ "Petra, you do not understand!" _

_ "But what about Mama's wishes that I live my best life while I can?" Petra slammed the table, annoyed by her father. "Father, I love Brigid. But I want to see the world! I want to see it beyond the oceans as a girl before taking on my responsibilities. Why is that so much to ask?" _

Petra recalled feeling rather smug in her mind when she pulled out the mother card, seeing her father fall into silence, but in hindsight, she felt nothing but guilt about it.

_ "As low a blow as that was, I believe you should allow it for the time being…" _

Petra was grateful she had her Grandfather by her side, who had always supported her endeavours, and helped convince her father to allow one year of study in Fodlan. But even as she grew older, finding opportunities to see old friends that visited Brigid were just as, if not less seldom, than the opportunities she had to leave Brigid's borders.

Edelgard, Hubert, Ferdinand, Bernadetta, Linhardt, Caspar, and Dorothea were the few who had the opportunity to do so- only a small few of those she grew closest to her single year tenure at Garreg Mach.

And still, she knew someone was missing. Someone that made her heartbeat louder than the ocean's spirits terrifying face crashing violent waves against Brigid's rocky cliffs when she thought of seeing old faces in Fodlan.

That person, who currently sat some meters away, eyes concentrated on the laptop before him. Petra clutched the pendant in her hands. She was absolutely positive that he was the one who dropped it on accident, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was, of the wind spirits and Fodlan's goddess that she was before him now. Cautiously, Petra strode to the young man who sat alone in the corner of the warm coffee shop.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I might be having something of yours...?" Petra called to the young man after she cleared her throat. The lone person at the table looked up, and old feelings she once thought buried away rushed back to the forefront of her mind. 

Somehow, she knew the man before her was Ashe Ubert. His freckles weren't as prominent now as they were even five ago but were still dotted across his face in a way she always remembered- and adored. His hair was neat now, unlike how unruly it used to be, and his shoulders had certainly broadened since she last saw him five years ago; it was clear Caspar's joke at her farewell party about dragging Ashe to the gym turned out to be anything but that.

Before she'd realised it, warmth spread throughout her chest. The fact she recalled so much about Ashe so quickly made Petra realise more with every passing moment the impact he'd left on her, even now.

__

Ashe's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped as he studied her face. "Wait… no way. Petra? Is that really you?" his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Petra was surprised for a moment that he recognised her so quickly. She let a giggle slip from the way he recoiled. "I am thinking my name is still Petra, yes."

Ashe chuckled, and something fluttered in her. Petra instinctively moved forward and enveloped Ashe in a quick hug that gave them momentary pause for different reasons. Ashe feeling her sudden, warm embrace, and Petra, realising she's greeted him with a hug like she typically would closer friends, despite not seeing Ashe in five years.

Ashe reciprocated the hug, and a part of her melted into it. The other part of her made Petra quickly break off the hug with an awkward clearing of her throat.

"Wow. You're, um... wait a minute." Ashe began before a hand quickly patted his chest, eyebrows furrowed before they raised up in disbelief. 

"Oh, and y-yes, that's definitely mine," the young man confirmed and breathed out in relief.

Petra handed the locket to him, and Ashe held onto it tightly, like his life depended on it. "Seriously, Petra, thank you so much. I can't describe how relieved I feel. I didn't even realise it had fallen off around my neck. I really should get the clasp fixed…" Ashe mumbled before turning his attention to her again. 

"Oh, but yes! You! You're really here!" Ashe beamed at her. "It's been so long since I'd last seen you- five years, right? At your farewell party?"

Petra nodded affirmatively. She remembered her farewell party well. Despite the festivities and the fond memories she made, it was undercut with a mood that reminded her it was a solemn affair. "Yes. It has been far too long. Today is my third day in Fodlan, actually."

"Oh? Third? Does anyone else know you're here? I assume they would, right? Since I've heard from Sylvain that Dorothea still talks to you regularly, even after all this time."

"Yes. Dorothea is still being a dear friend to me. I was not having understanding why she was caring so much at first. I was thinking I would not be seeing my friends in Fodlan when I was in Brigid again, but I am grateful for her insistence."

"But," she continued. "I have not met anyone yet. In fact, you are the fourth person who is knowing of my presence in Fodlan. You recall our teaching assistants, yes? The Eisner twins? They are knowing, with Dorothea. She is wanting me to surprise everyone by appearing at our reunion party unannounced."

"While I am glad you'll be there after all, why unannounced?" Ashe tilted his head curiously. 

Petra glanced down at the table. "May I sit here? Or is it having an inconvenience for you?"

"Oh! No, of course, it's not," Ashe shook his head, motioning for Petra to sit. "Do you want me to order you something?"

Petra wanted to say no. She had some money to spend on her own, but spirits, she really couldn't find it in her to say no to Ashe's genuine acts of kindness, especially with that smile of his.

"I promise it's not inconvenient," Ashe smiled reassuringly.

She mirrored his smile and nodded. "If you are wanting to, then could I be having… a chai latte?"

"Ah, you still like chai latte, huh? You always had great taste," Ashe offhandedly complimented her with a grin. The words echoed in her mind a little longer as he went to buy her coffee and returned sometime later.

She put the rim of the cup to her lips and tilted the cup back; the taste of cinnamon never felt so satisfying.

"So. Unannounced?" Ashe asked curiously, his laptop closed, a drink now in hand.

Petra placed the cup down carefully. "Yes. You see, when Dorothea has… was, helping to organise the reunion party, I was not able to be attending it. But some things with my studies in Brigid were changing, and I was finding time to be here. I have excitement in my heart to see my friends again."

_ To see you again. _

"My father granted me this, but, in exchange, but he has given me a security detail to be keeping me safe," Petra explained, her smile faltering into a frown.

"Is that why you have people following you? I'd hope that was the case and not anything… you know…"

Petra blinked. "You can tell?"

Ashe shrugged. "It was only a guess, to be honest. Some people in the cafe keep giving me strange looks. Are they trying to intimidate me?"

Petra sighed. "Brigid's security forces for the royalty are well trained and loyal to us. I am knowing many of them from when I was young, so they are like uncles and aunts to me. They are very… protective, like my Father," Petra smiled apologetically. "So yes, they might be trying to intimidate you, I am thinking."

"Oh. I see then. But you don't seem to sound very fond of them. Do they not give you space?"

Not giving her space seemed like an understatement. While she wasn't forced under lock and key in her bedroom like she remembered her old friend Bernadetta before she stayed at Garreg Mach for her studies, they couldn't ever seem to trust her even with a night out with her friends.

But she understood why her father was so afraid.

"No, they do not. They have paranoia in their hearts, but I am understanding. When I was young, I was surviving many assassinations because of them."

Ashe nodded, somehow unperturbed. "Yes, I remember you told me that a long time ago."

Petra's eye snapped up to him. He'd remembered that? She always assumed Ashe had forgotten. "You are knowing?" 

"Yeah. It was during winter break the year you were here if I recall right," Ashe looked up to the ceiling in thought. "You told me when we were lost in Garreg Mach City looking for that obscure restaurant Caspar really wanted to try, remember? We eventually found ourselves sitting on a bench in the park and ended up having an oddly deep conversation about our pasts. I was utterly shocked, as you can imagine. I couldn't imagine anything like it," Ashe recalled solemnly. 

Her eyes hovered over her drink, steaming rising out of it as she recalled everything she told him, and he told her about his past. His experiences being put into the system, moving from home to home at a young age with his siblings before Lonato gave them a permanent home. "That was being the time when you were buying my first chai latte, yes?"

"Actually, yes it was," said Ashe sunnily. "I still remember you were pretty upset about it, being in the cold and all. Seeing your eyes light up and your smile when you had it made getting lost that day entirely worth it too," Ashe simpered, looking wistfully at Petra, who dared to maintain eye contact with him. There was always something about his eyes' green shade that inexplicably drew Petra towards him, recalling the reason she discovered that very day all over again.

His eyes reminded her of the ocean, of the ocean spirit and its calm and angry faces. Despite being so far away, Petra always felt she was a little closer to home when she was with him.

He reminded her of home. And she clung to that feeling almost desperately, despite wanting to leave home on her own accord.

Neither had realised how long they'd silently stared at each other before Ashe looked away and cleared his throat. 

"S-sorry. That was rude of me."

"No! No. It was not rude. If you are having rudeness, then I am as well," Petra quickly reassured Ashe. "But I am thinking that is a wonderful memory. I still think about it often."

_ I still think about you often. _

"You do? Compared to everything else?"

"Yes. It was my first date, after all," the Princess blurted out before she realised it. "It was everything I was hoping it to be," she continued, intentionally digging herself deeper without care.

The light shade of red that appeared on Ashe's face made her forget her face matched his.

"A date? I didn't know you thought of it was one."

Petra raised the cup to her mouth. "It is a tradition for a man to pay for the woman's food and drink on a date, is it not? Like right now, I am thinking…"

She sipped on her drink to hide the hopeful smile on her face. Ashe went red to the tips of his ears, stunned into silence. After a few moments passed, he sat up and cleared his throat. 

"Is that, um, why they're glaring at me? Your security detail, I mean. We can go somewhere else if you would like. You know. For a proper date," he smiled bashfully.

Petra looked around the cafe and saw a familiar face or two that looked away when she made eye contact with them.

"Yes. I am thinking so," Petra sighed. The young woman's brows furrowed in frustration that went away when she refocused on Ashe. "But I do not mind it here. It has much coziness."

_ Especially with you. _

Ashe looked relieved. "Oh, I'm glad, Petra. Well, um, stay here then."

A silence that went from comfortable to bordering on awkward took over them. Petra took the initiative to cut through the silence when her eyes landed on the pendant on the table.

"Ashe, I have curiosity about your pendant. What is inside it?"

"Oh. Right, the pendant," Ashe smiled fondly at it, picking up the golden casing. "There's a picture inside of someone dear to me. Would you like to see it?"

This caught Petra's attention. "Yes. But only if you have… are comfortable to do that."

"It's fine. Here let me show you," Ashe nodded. He opened up the pendant to reveal a photo of someone she didn't recognise. A young girl with silver hair and green eyes, much like Ashe, but not like what she remembered of his siblings. Her smile was brighter than the sun, full of life and innocence, something they both lost out on early in their respective childhoods.

The pieces didn't click into place as to who this little girl was to Ashe was until he spoke again.

"This is Hazel. She's my daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! Here's some fun facts: First, Ashe and Petra's love for chai latte headcanon purely based on the fact I like it. Secondly, about this WIP, it's one I started in November of last year. Most of the beginning and ending portions and part of the middle portion was done, I just had to fill in the blanks here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
